Baby Girl
by AlexisOptimus
Summary: I adopted CherryBlossom713's story. Bumblebee's life was changed when her parents were killed.  Her half brother Megatron went missing, so she lives with her other half brother Optimus.  Follow Bee as she tries to make things right.
1. Prologue

A big thanks to CherryBlossom713, since she created this part in the first place. I will continue the story she started. This was posted by her, so I take NO credit for the first part. Anyways, here it is.

* * *

><p>I don't remember much about when my parents died, except for the fact that<br>my very lifeforce was in pain and fluctuations because of the fact that my  
>spark still hurts now, especially every time that I think about them. Through<br>our bond, I also feel another terrible pain from one of my big brothers. The  
>one that I'm talking about would be Optimus or Oppy as I have nicknamed him, and the pain I'm feeling from him is enough, dare I say, to send me into stasis lock because I can also feel him blaming himself and his own spark taking the stress of that self blame. I think there's more to it than our parents. I also think that Oppy's condition<br>has to do with our other brother: Megatron or Meggy. Speaking of my other brother...

I don't know about what happened to Meggy, because I can't feel him through our family  
>bond, so I don't even know if he's alive or not. We didn't bury him with<br>our parents and Oppy doesn't talk about Meggy any more. I'm afraid to ask  
>Oppy what happened to Meggy because I don't want to hurt him, because he and<br>Meggy have always been so close even though they aren't really brothers. I  
>have the distinct feeling he's still alive though, but what could be coming<br>from his end feels very much dark and scary and sending my spark into  
>dangerous fluctuations once more, and couple that with everything I feel from<br>Oppy, and everything I feel, I'm seriously stressed out and don't know how much  
>longer I can hide it from him and keep myself from going into stasis lock.<p>

And even though it's been two vorns(years) since my creators' deaths, nothing on  
>the outside has really changed. After my creators died and Meggy went missing, Oppy<br>and I have been in somewhat of a daze. Because we're there, but we're not  
>really there. We go about our lives according to our schedule without any<br>change and without any real thought at all.

We wake up from recharge, have our morning energon, Oppy goes to work and I  
>go to my lessons at the academy, we come home, we have our evening energon<br>while we watch the news and other shows on the TV in the main room, then we  
>recharge for the night and start the whole thing over the next day.<p>

But lately my big brother's has been acting more random, like today he  
>picked me up early from my lesson for afternoon energon and then for a whole<br>cycle we just walked around in the city going here and there and just enjoying  
>ourselves. Just like we use to do, I can't believe how good it is to hear<br>Oppy's laugh or to laugh myself.

And he's been like this for a couple of mega-cycles now and it's all  
>because he meet Elita.<p> 


	2. Me and Oppy at the Park

I'm going to use the first chapter CherryBlossom713 as a starting place, but more like a prologue simply because I can't write exactly like her. Again, thank you to her. Here it is. :)

* * *

><p>I was in class, just learning my lessons, when I was called to the office. I walked quickly, wondering what I did wrong. I was greeted with Oppy standing in the doorway.<p>

"Oppy! What are you doing here?"

"I thought you would like to go to the park today," he answered hugging me.

"That sounds fun!" I replied. He turned and signed me out, then we walked to the nearby park. We got Energon while we were out. He sat down on a nearby bench, and I followed.

"Where do you want to go next?" he asked taking a sip of his Energon.

"Let's go to the store," I offered. He smiled. He finished his Energon long before I did. He squished it between his servos before tossing it into the bin. "Nice shot!"

"Thanks. You ready?" he asked when I swallowed the last bit.

"Yep. Let's go," I replied. He took the empty cube from me, then helped me up.

* * *

><p>We went to the store, before heading back to the park. Oppy and I had laughed away the time, enjoying the world around us. We walked and talked. He was behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me up and spun on his heel. I squealed and relaxed as I felt his chest vibrate with his laughter.<p>

"What was that for?" I laughed as he put me down. He was smiling as I turned to look at him.

"I can't play with my little sister?" he playfully asked. I smiled.

"What's changed Oppy? You're acting strange", I told him. He looked confused.

"What do you mean I'm acting strange?"

"You're... happy", I replied. He just looked at me for a minute or two, then grinned.

"I met someone", he responded. With that, Oppy sped up. He walked just faster than I could keep up.

"Wait! Oppy! I can't keep up!" I yelled. He was suddenly right in front of me. I screamed and almost fell.

"What's wrong Bee? I'm just playing. Do you want me to stop?" he asked righting me. I smiled then I shook my head no. "I'm glad. Let's go home Bee."

* * *

><p>We walked back together. Oppy carried me, tickling my sides as he did. I yelped as his hands slipped across my side. I squirmed trying to get away from his fingers. I laughed and my body shook. He dragged his hands across the openings in my side. I laughed as he tickled the metal that made up my throat. I laughed until he threw me onto a berth at our house. I smiled at him, as he settled to sit beside me. I looked into his optics as I slowly slipped into recharge, his love for me flowing through our bond.<p>

* * *

><p>I know, Optimus REALLY off of his normal character, but I'm trying to make him young since here I don't have him as the Prime yet. I'll start to include this in my update pattern. I wonder who can figure out what that pattern is. other then anyone I've told. If you have any ideas for a story you want me to write, or a request (as long as it's 'school age kid' appropriate, and Optimus is the main character) please let me know and I'll think about writing it. Anyways, please review!<p> 


	3. New Friend For Oppy

Here is the next chapter. I'm going to stray from what CherryBlossom713 had planned a little, but I hope this is enjoyable for every one. I'm slightly finding this difficult to write for some odd reason. Any ways, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Oppy dropped me off at school the next day. He handed me my books before waving goodbye. He smiled as he walked away. I went to class with Oppy on my mind. Elita-1 was a femme he met. The one that made him happy. Oppy was acting more like Meggy did before he left us. Elita-1 may be the one who keeps Oppy from hurting. I made up my mind. I'd help keep them together.<p>

When Oppy came to pick me up, he wasn't smiling. He smiled as his optics caught mine. He picked me up by the waist and twirled me. "Oppy, what's wrong?" I asked as he put me down.

"Work. I don't want to talk about it," he replied. I felt the block he had up to protect me from his feelings. I was starting to get scared.

"Oppy, please tell me."

"I will Beauty Bee. I will. Let's go home first. Do you have any data-pads to work on?"

"I do. Only a few," I replied. He nodded before picking me up and putting me on his shoulders. He walked back to our home without saying anything.

"Get your data-pads out and we can work on it together," he told me as he went to get the Energon ready.

"Oppy, can you tell me now?" I asked as he walked in with a cloth wiping his servos.

"Sentinel Prime is teaching me. You know that right?"

"Yep."

"He told me a war's coming. That means you, and a lot of other bots are in danger. He said that I'd be the leader if any thing happened to him. That means I'll be busy. I don't want any thing to happen to you Beauty Bee," he told me pulling me into his arms. I snuggled against him. I sent love through the bond since I felt fear slipping over his bond. I felt him struggling to keep the block up. "I love you Beauty Bee."

"I love you Oppy. Maybe you should make more friends. Then you'd have them to help too," I suggested. He smiled.

"I met a mech. His name's Ironhide. We talked for a while. He said we'd meet tomorrow after you get out of school. You can meet him then. How about that?" He asked. I giggled and he tickled me.

"Okay," I replied when he stopped. He grinned before letting me go. He stood and entered the kitchen. He returned placing a cube in front of me. "Will you and Lita-1 see each other soon?"

"Yes Beauty Bee. Elita wants to see me tomorrow, but I told her I'm spending time with the best sister on Cybertron. She wants to meet you. I told her she can see you this weekend if you say yes. Do you want that?"

"Yeah! I want to meet Lita-1," I exclaimed.

"Elita. Her name is Elita. Let's get your work done, then you can watch tv," he said. I nodded. "Let me see what you have to do."

Little did we know, he was in for it.


	4. Uncle Hidey

I was dreaming, when suddenly I was being tickled. I laughed as my optics found Oppy's. "Morning Beauty Bee," he said warmly.

"Morning Oppy," I responded.

"You get to meet my friend today. Let's get ready," he reminded. I smiled as he stepped back for me to get off my berth. "You go wash up while I get the Energon ready. Then you can eat while I wash up. Deal?"

"Deal," I replied. He kissed my helm before spinning on the spot and walking out of the room. I was so glad Oppy was back to normal. I could still feel his guilt. It was still really strong, but the feelings of love for me were even stronger. I hurried off to the wash racks.

* * *

><p>Oppy was drinking his cube when I walked in. He swallowed the rest before looking me over. I'd polished my armour quickly, and recieved a grin from Oppy. "I dread the day other mechs see you," he mumbled. I giggled as I drank my cube and he walked out. I saw a picture across the room from me. I got up to look at it. It was of Meggy and Oppy before our parents died. I stared at it and found myself walking down the hall way looking at all of the pictures. My favorites were of Oppy. I jumped when he put his servo on my shoulder. "Taking a trip down memory lane?" He asked with a smile. I nodded. His armour was shiny like mine too.<p>

* * *

><p>We walked to the park. A mech about Oppy's size sat on a bench. His armour was red and grey. "Is that him?" I asked. Oppy nodded before picking me up and placing me on his shoulders.<p>

"That's Ironhide alright. I'm sure you'll love him," Oppy replied. He walked over to the other mech who instantly stood and grinned at my brother.

"Optimus. Glad to see you're on time," he greeted. They shook servos.

"Ironhide. This is Bumblebee, my little sister," Optimus replied. Ironhide then looked up at me.

"Hello little lady," he said bowing dramatically. I giggled. He stood back up and looked to Optimus again. "She's a cutie."

"She is," Optimus agreed. I felt the block go up again as he took me off his shoulders. He held me out to Ironhide who, with a confused look on his face, took me into his arms. "Can you watch her for a second?"

"Sure I guess," Ironhide replied before Oppy walked away. I looked up at Ironhide who shrugged but kept his optics on my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>(3rd person narration)<strong>

_Optimus walked down an alley and a pair of blue optics that held more red than the last time Optimus saw them entered Optimus' vision. "Well, if it isn't my brother," the other spat. Optimus narrowed his own pure blue optics._

_"Megatron."_

_"Very good Optimus. Where is Bumblebee?" Megatron came out from the shadows._

_"Safe."_

_"You can't keep her from me. She was my sister first! You shouldn't even be related to her," Megatron snapped. Optimus' optics went wide at the words. He never got a chance to respond since Megatron charged at him. Wielding a bar he'd grabbed, Megatron attacked the stunned Optimus. The bar's sharp end smashed into Optimus face just under his nasal plating. Optimus' optics looked down at the bar to see Energon flowing from the wound. Megatron punched his step-brother in the face several times before Optimus brought his pede up to meet Megatron's side. The older hissed and stepped back. Optimus started to have trouble seeing as objects and colours blended together. He shook his helm slightly before Megatron ran at him again. This time how ever, he met the business end of a gun._

**(Bumblebee's POV)**

"You leave him alone now, or you'll be putting your face back together for deca-cycles," Ironhide warned. Meggy froze. I met his optics before I looked at Oppy. A bar thing was hanging from his face plates where Meggy shoved it into his face. Tears instantly filled my optics. I looked to Meggy with hurt optics. He narrowed his optics before turning and running. Ironhide then put me down before pulling Oppy into his arms. "You're coming to see my medic friend Ratchet."

* * *

><p>Ironhide carried Oppy the whole way to Ironhide's friend's place. A med center. I shivered. Oppy reached down to me and I took his hand. I could feel that he was weaker than normal. Ironhide pushed the door open and I heard a mech scream and metal hitting metal. I shivered again making Oppy's grip tighten. "Ratchet!" Ironhide called out. A white mech came into view.<p>

"What do you want Ironhide, I'm bu-" he'd started but stopped when he saw Oppy. He rushed over and I screamed. Ironhide handed Oppy to the medic before bending down to me.

"That's Ratchet. He'll take care of your brother for you," he told me. I just looked at him with tears strolling down my cheeks. I nodded slightly before hugging Ironhide tightly.

"I want him to be okay Uncle Hidey," I replied. He hugged me back tightly. He even waited with me into the scary medic came back into the room.

"He'll be fine. Unfortunatly, it'll leave a scar. He can have it fixed later if he wants," Ratchet said. He walked towards me but stopped when I moved away. "I won't hurt you. It's my job to help."

"Can I see Oppy?" I asked.

"Is that his name?" Ratchet asked.

"It's Optimus," Uncle Hidey replied. Ratchet nodded to me, and held the door open. "Thank you for helping him. A gray mech attacked him," I heard Uncle Hidey say to Ratchet. My optics caught Oppy's. I ran to him.

"Oppy!"

"Hey Beauty Bee," Oppy said softly. A cut ran from just under his nasal plating, across his face, and down to his chin. The block was still up which this time I didn't mind.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Bumblebee. Can you see if Ironhide can watch you for a while? Stay away from Megatron, Bee. Please," Oppy replied. Later I went to spend the night at Uncle Hidey's house.


	5. A New Oppy

Uncle Hidey's home was smaller than mine and Oppy's. The sweet smell of rust sticks filled the air as he opened the door. I stayed by his leg as he walked in. A blue femme came into view. "Ironhide! Welcome home. Who's this?" The pretty femme greeted as she knelt down to me. I moved closer to Uncle Hidey.

"This is Bumblebee. Bumblebee, meet my spark-mate-to-be Chromia," Uncle Hidey introduced us and I nodded. I moved away since Uncle Hidey walked over to Chromia. "Her brother asked her to stay here. He was attacked by a grey mech that did a number on his face. He's with Ratchet, and from what he said their parents died so the two live alone. I didn't want to leave her at her home alone."

"Meggy," I muttered gaining their attention.

"Can you repeat that, please?" Uncle Hidey asked.

"Meggy. My brother. He attacked Oppy," I informed. They exchanged a look before Uncle Hidey got down to my level.

"Can you tell me his full name? I might be able to report him so you and your brother can be safe."

"Megatron," I replied. He nodded before standing again. He kissed Chromia on the cheek, which I found gross and cute at the same time, before leaving the room. Chromia sat down on the couch and patted the seat. I followed to sit beside her. "I'm scared. Why'd Meggy attack Oppy?"

"I don't know Bumblebee. I'm sorry. Why don't you tell me about your brother Optimus? It could get your mind off Megatron," Chromia suggested. I nodded. I told her all about Oppy, then she told me all about Uncle Hidey. I laughed when she told me about Uncle Hidey slipping and covering himself and Ratchet in Energon once when he was staring at Chromia. She told me about Ratchet as well. By the end of the day, I wasn't afraid of Ratchet as much.

Uncle Hidey walked in just as Chromia was starting to get some Energon ready. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He said something before kissing her and walking over to me. He gave me a quick hug before lifting me and putting me down on the couch. "How 'bout after some Energon we go and see Optimus?" He asked. I gave him a look that said 'Did you even need to ask that?" He laughed rubbing my helm before standing. Right after our meal Uncle Hidey and I left to see my brother.

"Ironhide. Bumblebee," Ratchet greeted us. I smiled at him earning a real smile from him and Uncle Hidey just nodded. "I need to talk to you quickly 'Bee. 'Hide, you can go see him."

"Thanks Ratch'," Uncle Hidey said as he disappeared around the corner. Ratchet knelt down to talk to me.

"Optimus is fine, and he can go home tomorrow with you. I want him to stay tonight. I gave him an upgrade. You know what that means right?"

"He's changed?"

"Yes. He's bigger and stronger. Next time he'll stand a chance if he's attacked. I've made him quite different, which is something you'll see. I just wanted to let ya know before you see him," Ratchet stated as he stood. "When they finish talking you can go in."

"Thank you Ratch," I responded. He gave another smile before heading around the corner. I listened to the voices from the other room. One was Uncle Hidey's, but one I'd never heard before. It was deeper than any I'd heard. The talking stopped and I stepped out of the small room.

The first thing I saw was the tall mech. He had Oppy's red and blue colouring and kind blue optics. A face mask covered from his nasal plating down. He was taller than Uncle Hidey. He seemed very familiar. He met my optics. "Beauty Bee," he called. My optics widened.

"Oppy?" I asked. He nodded and knelt down with open arms. I ran into them and hugged him, or at least tried to. I felt his brush his nasal plating against my neck. I laughed. "Why do you wear that?" I pointed to the face mask when he put me down. It slipped away to reveal the scar Meggy left on him. I smiled sadly. He smiled at me before looking to Uncle Hidey.

"So, Beauty Bee, are you driving Ironhide crazy yet? He deserves it," Oppy joked earning a punch in the arm.

"Remember this, kid, you're not so fragile any more," Uncle Hidey joked back. Oppy smiled before the mask smiled back into place. "We should get going. The Hatchet wants ya ta stay here tonight and it's gettin' late. See ya tomorrow."

"Night then, Ironhide. Don't go too hard on 'Hide, Bee. I don't think he could handle it."

"Night Oppy. See you tomorrow," I said goodbye. Uncle Hidey took my servo and we left together. Oppy waved at us as we walked away.


	6. Tears

The next morning I was jumping with joy since I would get to go home with Oppy! Uncle Hidey was waiting at the table and handed me a cube of Energon with a laugh. I drank it as fast as I could. Chromia walked in a moment later. "My, you're excited," she greeted. I smiled.

"Are you coming to see Oppy with us?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"I don't see why not," she replied. She walked over to Uncle Hidey and gave him a kiss before heading into the kitchen to get her own cube. I sat down beside Uncle Hidey, and she took a seat across from us. "I haven't met your brother yet. I look forward to it."

"He'll like you Auntie Mia," I said. She gave me a big smile, and Uncle Hidey rubbed my helm. For the next little while I tried, really hard, to stay still. It was silent other than the sounds of our intakes and Auntie Mia drinking her Energon. I started to swing my pedes, and they hit the chair leg making a clang sound. Uncle Hidey started to laugh, the sound growing louder, and Auntie Mia joined in. I was so lost. She finished her Energon then stood and took the empty cubes to throw away. Uncle Hidey stood and took me with him, causing me to squeal. I laughed as he lifted me to sit on his shoulders. Auntie Mia took Uncle Hidey's servo and we left to see Oppy.

* * *

><p>Ratchet and Oppy weren't in the waiting area when we got there. We could hear laughter coming from somewhere else in the center though. Uncle Hidey walked into the main room and found Oppy and Ratchet standing together and Ratchet was laughing. "What happened to meeting us? Are we not good enough?" Ironhide called.<p>

"You? Good enough?" Ratchet joked. Ironhide just glared. Oppy walked over, and took me into his own arms. He squeezed me into his chest plates.

"Oppy! I'm - squashed!" I complained. He laughed. It was a deep rumble from deep inside his chest. I loved the sound, but it was odd. His voice was supposed to be young and light like mine. Just... less girly. And it was Meggy's fault. Meggy hurt him, and to protect us both he had to change. I didn't notice that I was sending my sadness over the bond to Oppy.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His tone was worried and sad. I was making him sad. But it wasn't Oppy's real voice. It was a fake one that came with the upgrade. I felt tears fill my optics. "Beauty Bee, you can tell me." His grip on me loosened slightly, and using a finger he moved my helm up to meet my optics. "Bumblebee," he begged. That did it. The sadness, fear, and concern in his voice broke my spark. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Meggy hurt you! You're both my brothers, and you're supposed to love each other. But he attacked you! And it hurts! You blame yourself for our parents getting killed and Meggy leaving. It hurts my spark! You're hurting from it, and I can't take it any more!" I cried. He sank to his knees.

"I'm so sorry," he said. He hugged me closer to his spark. I heard Ratchet and Uncle Hidey move away, but I was focused on my brother more than them. "I should've known. I should've paid more attention..." He rubbed the back of my helm as I cried into his chest plates. My chest heaved as I sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry Bumblebee. I failed you. I could've done more. You're important to me Bumblebee. And I failed you. I promise I won't ever ignore you." He voice cracked slightly, and had a different sound to it. His intakes gave a weird noise, and I looked up through my tears to notice that he had opened the facemask and his own set of tears were coating his cheeks. And the scar Meggy gave him. "I'm so very sorry. Beauty Bee... I could've done more. I could've kept this from happening. I'm sorry. I won't ever let it get this far, I promise. I promise." I reached a servo up and timidly touched his cheek. He flinched away, but when I tryed again he leaned into the touch a tiny bit. "I love you Beauty Bee."

"I love you too," I responded. I moved my helm to rest against his chest plates again as his servo rubbed small circles on my helm. We stayed like this for a while, and I noticed that Uncle Hidey, Ratchet, and Auntie Mia were standing by the door to give us space. Oppy mumbled apologies to me with his chin rested on my helm. I was small compared to him, but I wasn't a sparkling any more so I wasn't tiny either. I felt a few tears from him land on my back and slid to the floor, but I guess with my crying all over his chest plates we were even. He eventually closed his facemask and let me out of his arms. He stood and picked me up again so I was rested against him like a sparkling. Normally, I would've complained, but this wasn't normal. It also wasn't the first time I've seen him cry. It takes a lot from him to break down like that, but when he does it's spark breaking. Honestly, Oppy is my rock. If any thing happened to him, I don't know what I would do.

The other three moved towards us when they saw we both had pretty much calmed down. I noticed that Oppy was silently still crying. I couldn't do that like he could, but I knew that he had perfected being able to cry without letting any one know if they didn't know what to look for. I did.

"I'd like you to meet my sparkmate-to-be, Chromia. Chromia, this is Optimus. He is one of Bumblebee's half brothers," Ironhide introduced them. Oppy nodded.

"It's very nice to meet you. Bumblebee told me a lot about you. It's nice to have a face for the name," Auntie Mia said.

"Ironhide has spoken of you, but I haven't gotten a real chance to speak with either of you," Oppy reached out and they shook servos.

"You're half sister has taken to calling us family. Are you alright with that?"

"Yes. Bumblebee calls any one she trusts family. It's basically your nickname from then on. Does it bother you?"

"No, no. I was just wondering. I'm glad to have my own little neice," Auntie Mia replied. I felt recharge claiming me, so I sifted to that Oppy's chest plates were blocking most of the light and fell deeply into recharge.

* * *

><p>The following morning, I came online to find myself in my room. I checked the time and scrambled from my berth. It was almost time for Oppy to go train, so I ran to find where he was. On days I didn't have training I would at least say good bye to him. He didn't like to leave me home alone, but he couldn't afford any thing else. He wasn't in his room, so I went to check if he was in the kitchen. He wasn't there. Uncle Hidey was. "What're you doing here?" I asked.<p>

"Optimus asked me to watch ya while he's gone. I'm here to bring ya to stay with me and Chromia for the day," he replied. I looked around before meeting his optics again. "You alright with that?"

"Yeah," I replied softly. His gaze was gentle as he motioned for me to sit with him.

"What's botherin' ya?"

"Oppy's never home any more. I... I miss him," I replied. He nodded. I moved to sit so I could rest my side against him. He wrapped an arm around me.

"I know. He told me that he hasn't been around much. I'm sorry, Bee," he said. I sighed but nodded. I pulled away, and asked quietly for a cube of Energon. He handed it to me. Once I was finished we were on our way to his house, unaware of what poor Oppy was going through.


End file.
